Happy birthday Danny
by jacquisup
Summary: With Masters Blasters taking over Danny's miserable. On his deathday the ghosts are noticing this. They come up with an idea how to get people to realize they need Phantom. Will he forgive them and come back?
1. Chapter 1

8/10/17

Danny was just sitting in his room bored and upset. Vlad had his group steal his job. He decided to go for a walk to see if that would cool him off.

He kept his powers but gave up. Masters' Blasters had stolen his spot, he was bored, miserable and furious at Plasmius.

While he was walking his ghost sense went off but he ignored it. He would always be curious to see who it was. Today it was Dani.

"Hi Danny!" she said smiling.

"Hi Dani." he said.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, so did you need something?" he said.

"I got something you might like at the ghost zone." she said smiling.

"Alright, let's go. I need something to keep myself busy anyway." he said.

So he switched into his ghost form, turned invisible and followed her. When they got to the ghost zone she had him follow her somewhere.

"Close your eyes." He was confused but listened.

Then she turned on the light and said, "Ok, open your eyes." He opened them and then was surprised.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY DEATHDAY!" every ghost yelled.

"Thanks."

The way he said it got everyone confused.

"What's wrong Danny? It's your deathday, you should be happy!" Dani said.

He sighed. "It's just, Plasmius' group pretty much kicked me out of town." His eyes were watering a little.

"What do you mean Oh Great One?" Frostbite asked.

"Plasmius made a group of his own to get rid of me and they kept taking care of my fights and my job of protecting the town, my haunt. OW!"

He put his hand on his shoulder and fell on his knees. He took his hand off his shoulder and saw ectoplasm on it. He winced, made some snow and put it on his shoulder.

"Yes, what's the point in having to fight ghosts, go to school, have friends and be a teenager at the same time?"

They all looked up at who it was. It was Plasmius. Danny stood up.

"PLASMIUS, YOU KNOW HOW TO CELEBRATE A DEATHDAY!" Frostbite said.

"Yeah, he may be most of our enemy but you don't see us hurting him." Ember said.

"Mom wouldn't like it if she knew about you now would she?" Danny said.

"Great One, perhaps you should come with me and get cleaned up a bit." Frostbite said.

"No thanks Frostbite, I'm fine probably got a new scar but I'm fine." he said.

Plasmius was mad at what he said so he shot some of his powers at him. He made a shield. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I'M READY TO FREEZE YOU SOLID AND MAKE YOU STAY HUMAN?!" he yelled.

Everyone, except Frostbite, the other yetis, his friends, cousin and Clockwork didn't know how good he was at his ice power.

"Don't worry cuz, we can take care of this for you. Why don't you go with Frostbite to get fixed up." Dani said. He sighed and nodded.

So he went to Frostbite's place while the others took care of him.

"I must say Great One you are getting good at your ice powers." Frostbite said cleaning up the ectoplasm while his friend cleaned off his shirt.

"Thanks. I work on my powers every other weekend to see how I'm doing with them. And I think he's right."

Frostbite was confused. "Who's right?" he asked.

"Plasmius, every time we fight he says I'm getting more like him. And since the first fight I've been working on things he can do. I can make copies of myself, cover myself or anyone I need to easier and stronger, I'm right around the corner from being just a good version of him and having things he doesn't. When we found out about each other he said he would train me and we could work together. He was having a collage reunion and trying to get my mom to leave dad and get with him. The very first time I used my powers to make a shield was the day I found out about him."

"Don't worry, you treat your power the way you should. And you may work on getting his powers but it will help protect people."

Danny smiled. After he was all set they headed back to where they came from. Plasmius was gone and everyone was fine.

The Guys In White left after the talk they had. It felt like it used to, ghosts would come and Danny would fight. He still kept it quiet, but didn't care. As long as he could get back to work he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

When they were done with the party and he made his wish he was snuck up on by Clockwork.

"Jeez Clockwork, you know I hate it when people do that. Anyway, did you need something?" He nodded.

"Come with me and you will find out." he said.

So they headed to his place and then he waited.

"So, what did you need?" Danny said.

"I'm giving you a home here like any other ghost for your deathday." he said.

"Why? I mean I'm only half ghost and sixteen."

"I know. But both Dani and Plasmius have a home here and it's your deathday, so why not give it to him today. Also I can tell you miss your ghost form and fighting them." he said switching into his elderly form.

"How do you know all that?" Danny said surprised.

"After what I did with you during your future accident the Observations have me keeping an eye on you. So I have a look at you during the day to see what you're doing."

Danny shook his head.

"I do miss my ghost job and it's hard to ignore my ghost sense all day everyday. I would go here to keep myself busy but I don't want my parents, sister or friends to wonder where I am."

"Don't worry, you can do whatever you want with it. Just pick where you want it." Clockwork said.

"Can I stay close to you?" he said. Clockwork nodded.

So he picked where it was going to go. After that he chose what it looks like, purple like any other lair with a white D and a black P. On the inside he just made it look like his normal human home to get used to it.

He had another door inside to make it easier for him to get to and from his house. And only he or Clockwork can open it. His door is in his closet. Clockwork said that when he leaves the door will go with him to where he lives. And when he dies it will open the way it does but invisible.

When he was done with that he went back home and called his friends to let them know.

The next day some people noticed how slow and different Danny had been acting. He still had a few things from his powers he could use not as a ghost but he hides it.

"Hey guys." he said.

Sam and Tucker looked at him and how upset he was.

"It's that hard to stop being the hero?" Tucker said.

"What do you expect? He worked hard all day protecting the town and now he can't. We may have been his sidekicks, but we only worked after school. He worked before, during and after school. He would work in the middle of the night." said Sam.

Then his ghost sense went off and waited for Masters' Blasters to come. "Three, two, one." He pointed to the door and sure enough they came.

They were having trouble with this one and he wanted to take his job back but knew he'd just get snapped at for taking over again. The ghost recognized him and headed to him Masters' Blasters were ready to shoot it but he did some of his moves to make him feel better about it.

When he took care of that and Masters' Blasters was done with it the entire school including them stared at him. He ignored them and headed to class.

When it was lunch time and everyone saw him they went quiet and stared at him. He rolled his eyes and pretended it didn't happen. A few minutes later Dash walked over.

"How did you do that?" he said.

"That's none of your business. Now leave me alone." he snapped and his eyes turned green.

Dash was surprised that he did that but left. When he got home and done with his homework he just sat there and stared at the ceiling. He sighed, made a copy of himself and went to his lair.


	3. Chapter 3

He hung out in his lair so he could get the stress out of him. Clockwork was thinking about what he saw Danny doing and wondered how he can survive this.

He had seen and heard him earlier a few seconds later he heard something close. It was Danny just flying around in a circle to stretch himself out and heard something.

"Masters' Blasters this, Masters' Blasters that. I can't take it anymore! I might as well just take away my powers and ignore Sam, Tucker and Jazz to not do it like a few weeks ago!" He was working on his powers and making copies of himself to work on his aim.

"Hello whelp. What are you doing here?" Skulker said.

"None of your business Skulker. Now leave me alone." he said annoyed.

He was surprised to see how mad he looked so he left him alone. After fighting his copies he went inside and went to his human half again. He got rid of his copy and went to get a snack.

When he got downstairs he saw someone he was ready to murder, Vlad.

"What do you want?" He said.

"Someone's miserable now isn't he?" he said smiling.

Danny knew the portal was open and came up with an idea. So he switched back into his ghost form. He turned Vlad invisible and slammed him on the ground.

"Ooff! Someone's in a bad mood." Vlad said.

"GET IN THE PORTAL AND WAIT FOR ME! THEN YOU AND ME ARE IN FOR A HUGE FIGHT!" he yelled.

Only Jazz was home and didn't like the sound of that.

He smiled, "Alright Daniel, let's see who wins."

He was in the middle of making a copy of himself when Jazz saw him do it. Before she could do anything he was gone.

When he got in he shut the portal and got ready.

"So are you ready to fight to get it out of yourself?" Plasmius said.

As soon as it started ghosts were seeing it and were surprised. They all knew how alike they were and watched them fight. After all his practice he was giving Plasmius a little trouble to find and figure out which one is really him.

"I'm impressed Daniel, looks like you have been practicing what you learn throughout our fights."

Clockwork was watching it and was a bit worried.

Throughout the time of them getting closer he cared about him. Danny had burns, cuts and bruises but not as easy as when he first got his powers.

After a while they were both getting tired, hurt places and having trouble staying a ghost.

Sure enough Danny shook his head and was ready to give up because he was so tired. He closed his eyes for a minute and thought. 'You can do this, you've saved the town plenty of times. From as low as the Box Ghost, to as high as Pariah Dark. Plasmius is your mortal enemy, you can do it.'

He opened his eyes, made a circle and shot out a lot of his powers at him. Before he knew it he was panting and Plasmius was back to his human side.

"How did you?" he said surprised.

"With a mixture of practice, fighting easy or hard ghosts and figuring out how to use both my powers, your powers and tricks." he said.


	4. Chapter 4

When he was done with that he went back home and took a nap. A while later he was all healed and just in time for dinner.

Throughout the time Danny was forced to go to school, would never leave his house and almost lived in his lair. Everyone was getting worried about him, his human and ghost friends, Jazz. But his parents were confused.

One day while he was sitting in his lair he heard someone knock on the door. He sighed and headed over to the door, it was Dani.

"How do you feel? Sam and Tucker said you never leave your house, get forced to school and almost live here." She was worried just like everyone else.

"I'm right around the corner from getting rid of my powers." he said letting her in.

"Why would you do that? What if there was someone that only you can defeat because you know how to! Even I don't know what your other enemies are or how to defeat them. And since Plasmius made me when you only had your first power, I don't get your ice power, Ghostly Wail, or any other powers you might get. I'm not even as strong as you!" she said.

"I know, but I wish Clockwork could just reset the day I got my powers. Then I didn't get them, miss school, get hurt a lot, half killed, and everything else." he said.

"But if he did and the portal did work without you, who would protect Amity Park before this is going on? I mean think about it, your parents aren't that good, Guys in White aren't too good, Valarie could use some work, Plasmius is an enemy, and who can tell when there's a ghost? Hmm? Name one person other than me."

When she saw the look on his face she smiled. "See? They need you and you need them." He sighed and nodded.

"I guess you're right, I'm the only one who knows how to defeat the ghosts and who. Thanks Dani." He smiled and gave her a hug.

Two weeks later, "Well, if he thinks he can beat me, there's one ghost he can't."

Plasmius snuck to Clockwork's special room and grabbed something. He was just about to open it when he was on the ground.

"Plasmius, you know what will happen if you open this." Clockwork said.

"Oh what, are you scared?" he said.

While he was holding it he aimed for Clockwork but it bounced back at him and the thermus opened. Clockwork was always one of the most powerful ghosts in the zone.

"Finally! I told you I'd be back Clockwork. By the way Plasmius, thanks for the freedom." Dan said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a town to destroy and a younger self to kill." He teleported to Amity Park.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!" snapped Clockwork.

Plasmius didn't like the look or sound of him.

"Umm, no not really."

"You just freed Danny's original future self! Now he's after him even more!" Clockwork flew over to Danny's and hoped he was in his normal world.

He hurried over to see where he was and saw him in school. He was relieved about that but would have to freeze time and tell him.

"You are coming with me." When he got there it was lunch and he had a necklace to throw on him.

"TIME OUT." He threw the necklace on him and Danny looked around.

"What just happened?" he looked forwards and saw who it was.

"Oh, hi Clockwork. Is something wrong?" He saw Plasmius with him and dropped his lunch. His heart was pounding.

"Please tell me he didn't let him out."

When he saw the look on his face his eyes turned green in anger but snapped himself out of it.

"You are so stupid! This is the second time I would have to fight him if it weren't for your own team! You want them to take care of my job, THEN THEY CAN TAKE CARE OF HIM TO!"

So he asked Clockwork if he had any idea of where he would be. But before he could say anything his ghost sense went off. The three of them went outside and saw him.

As much as he didn't want to Clockwork unfroze time and took off Danny's time medallion.

"TIME IN." he said.

Danny turned invisible so he wasn't seen by him. Before he could do anything Masters Blasters came and shot him.

"Oh please." Dan said.

He shot them quickly and they were on the ground. While they were fighting him everyone screamed and ran around.

"Dude this guy's harder than any of the other ones!" Download said.

"So, you three think you can get rid of me huh? Well to tell you the truth, that's not possible. Even for Phantom!"

After hearing that and seeing all the things that's going on he took a deep breath, headed to a place to switch into Danny Phantom, looked at Clockwork who nodded.

The town people were surprised to see how much they looked alike but were a little relived their old hero was back.

"Hey, nice to see you again." he said with his arms crossed.

"Finally! Now let's see who wins this time shall we?" Dan aimed for him but he turned invisible.

After that he made copies of himself and used as much skill as he had of everything as much as he could.

"Looks like you did some practice since the last time." he said a little surprised.

"Yea. Is there something wrong with that?" Danny said.

"None what so ever. That makes it more fun." he answered smirking.

Clockwork and Plasmius were watching and Clockwork was worried. He knew how it was going to end but was still worried. But Plasmius was surprised to see what his future would've been like.

Danny had just landed on his back with pain all over himself. Then he shot right up and used his shield to get it to hit his old future self. Dan covered his head for a second.

Then he flew up and just missed Danny. Dan hit him with his ghostly wail and almost got him to change into his human shape.

"How did you come back?" Danny asked panting.

"Plasmius let me out. I think he said something about a fight you two had and you won." He shot Danny and burnt him.

He was bruised up and bleeding. Soon enough Danny was right around the corner from losing his identity. He gave one more shot at it and aimed for Dan with his ice powers.

When he was frozen he was shaking but took the thermus out and opened it. Soon enough Dan was trapped in the Thermus again. He froze the thermus shut, was on his knees with his eyes shut from the pain and heard applause.

Everyone even school kids were there looking at him. Masters Blasters had seen him fight him so good. Clockwork and Plasmius floated next to him. He took out his hand with it shaking and his eyes barely open after the pain and loss of energy.

"T-t-try n-not to l-l-let him o-out. I, I froze b-b-both h-him and th-the th-thermus." he said.

Before Clockwork could pause time he fell and his identity was reveled. Everyone gasped.

"He just identified himself from being so weak after saving his haunt, now you identify yourself to. Or I will do it for you." Clockwork snapped.

So he switched into Vlad Masters and everyone was surprised.

"This one is Danny Phantom's mortal enemy, which is why you see him looking at him oddly. Not all ghosts are evil. A few of us are friends with Danny, such as me."

"And me! I'm his clone that Plasmius had been trying to make forever. We help each other when one of us needs help." someone said.

They looked up to see another ghost.

"What happened?" she said.

"A certain someone let a once future ghost escape and made Danny fight him again." Clockwork said.

"Now come on, we should take him to Frostbite."


	5. Chapter 5

He slowly opened his eyes and saw where he was. Sure enough Frostbite saw him.

"Hello Great One, how are you feeling?" he said.

"Like I was broken into pieces. What happened?" Danny said.

"You had to fight your future self again because of Plasmius." someone said.

He looked around and saw Clockwork.

"And I'm sorry to say but your identity was shown. Right after you passed out you became your human self."

He closed his eyes.

"Great, now I'm going to get stared at and asked questions and all kinds of stuff." He tried to sit up but hurt everywhere too much.

"Where am I?"

"At the Far Frozen so you can get fixed up and rest." Frostbite said.

"You have many burns, bruises, cuts and plenty more." He sighed.

"Well at least I'll heal a little quicker than full humans."

"Very true Danny. Now, I have some time work to do. I'll check on you as always."

He nodded. A few days later he was back at his human room. Even though they saw what happened Masters Blasters were still taking over his job.

He was miserable, Vlad had done something to make everyone forget what had happened to them. Danny was heading to Nasty Burgers to hang out with his friends.

While he was on his way there he saw them fighting a ghost. There were a lot of them since he was done fighting ghosts. When he got there he saw the two of them and sat down.

"Hey guys." he said.

"Hey." said Sam and Tucker at once.

While they were eating the three of them were talking about what happened.

"Why would he do that? Just like any other ghost he should know what could've happened if it weren't for you!" Sam said.

Danny shook his head, "I don't know, maybe because he's a fruit loop?"

Sam and Tucker laughed. Later that day while Danny was in his lair and trying to calm down someone knocked on the door. So he headed over and opened it.

"What do you want now Plasmius? Because I'm not fighting you again." he said.

"Help me!" Plasmius yelled.

A lot of ghosts heard him say that even though Danny's close to Clockwork.

"What?" he said confused.

"Vortex, he's trying to come and get me!"

"You're on your own this time. I did it last time because you became a little baby and made me get his powers. Now it's your turn. And besides, you have your Masters Blasters to take care of it for you." He then slammed the door.

On his way to Vortex, "Real smooth Plasmius. He may be the enemy but we all know he's a wreck without fighting ghosts." Ember said.

"Yes the Red Huntress, Guys in White and your team may be good but he's more powerful, skilled, and everything else. You may be the other halfa and live at the same town, but you have taken over his haunt. Your haunt is where you live in Wisconsin." Skulker said.

"Plasmius, you are lucky his old future is trapped again or else he would be the same as him right now." someone said.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here, you never leave your place!" he said.

"I come out when I have to. But back to business, those two are right. Everyone in the ghost zone knows he is the best ghost fighter, you took after his haunt, and how much fighting relaxed and entertained him. He gave up on being an astronaut last year." Clockwork said.

"That's why you're flying solo with Vortex this time I guess. That and because you made him take care of it for you when you became a wimp." said Ember.

"I'm starting to regret taking away his job." he said. Suddenly he was shot by something hard.

"Then get rid of them and bring me back!"

They all looked at Danny to see him floating there with his arms crossed.

"You just said it yourself, some of them only I can fight and win easily. Isn't that right Skulker?" he smirked.

Clockwork chuckled a little.

"Are you going to help me now?" Plasmius asked smiling a little.

"NO! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD HELP YOU?" Danny yelled.

He then hit him with his ice powers and froze him. After that everyone but Clockwork was surprised. After he finally melted himself he left to try and fight Vortex.

While he did that Danny watched him and he was doing pathetic. He shook his head and thought to himself, 'Now you know what it was like when I had to fight him.'

When Plasmius saw him he looked like he was begging him for help. He shook his head no.

Throughout the battle everyone was scared and Plasmius was getting tired. He flew over to Danny.

"Please, please, please help me!" he begged.

He shook. "Like I said earlier, it's your turn."

Sure enough he turned human and then shook his head. After that he turned back into a ghost. Before he knew it he couldn't do it, he was to tired. Suddenly he saw green hit Vortex. He turned around and saw Danny make snow with a mixture of his ecto ray aimed and headed to him.

"You owe me big for this Fruit Loop. And are seriously lucky I have both ice power and my Ghostly Wail now." He took a deep breath and yelled it out for a full five minutes.

After hearing that others were familiar with it. So they looked out and saw Danny fighting him for Plasmius again. After he took care of Vortex he used a thermus and headed to the observants for him.


	6. Chapter 6

When he got back to his place he saw Plasmius.

"What?" he said.

"Thank you. I owe you for so much." said Plasmius.

He rolled his head. "Whatever. That's the last time I do him for you."

A few hours later he went back to his human form and went to Sam's.

"What did you do? You don't look very happy." she said.

"I just fought Vortex for Plasmius in the Ghost Zone again. He tried to get me to help him but I said no, a long story with Skulker, Ember and Clockwork talking to him about things. He tried to do it but he couldn't so I took care of it again. I was watching and he gave me a beg look at one point I said no. After a while I took care of it." he explained.

While they hung out Sam got him to calm down and relax. Later Tucker came and Danny told him what happened.

"Dude, he is wicked lucky you helped him." Tucker said.

While they plaid bowling downstairs Danny's ghost sense went off and he looked to see who it was. He was always curious to see who it was.

This time it was Skulker as usual but giving Danny a break to calm down. It was busy this week, a lot of ghosts were coming but leaving Danny alone.

It was Thursday and it was lunch time.

"Why do you guys think all the ghosts are coming out a lot a leaving me alone this time?" he asked his friends.

"I don't know, maybe after what happened earlier this week?" said Tucker.

"Maybe."

After school the three were at Nasty Burger just talking and having a snack. Suddenly his ghost sense went off and saw the Box Ghost come.

"What do you want? Because the other guys are gonna be here in a minute." Danny said.

Before he could say anything he was chased by Masters Blaster.

Finally it was Friday, the three of them had a test today at science. When they started it was hard but since he didn't have to fight ghosts he got the chance to study. Later on his way to math he bumped into Dash.

"Hey Fenturn, haven't seen you all day so why don't we go for a ride?" he smirked and smashed him into a locker.

When Dash left he turned intangible and got out.

Throughout the day he was doing his best to pay more attention to his class than the ghosts. Finally the day was over and it was the weekend. When he got home he sat in the living room and tried not to look miserable.

"Danny?" He looked up and saw Jazz.

"Hey Jazz."

"Are you ok?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Yeah, just board." he said.

"Bored from not fighting any ghosts?" she asked frowning.

He nodded.

"I just don't feel like myself anymore. It feels like it did before I became Danny Phantom." he said.

Jazz gave him a hug and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be back soon."

He smiled a little.

He went upstairs and to his room. He just laid in bed and stared at his sealing for a bit. 'She's right, you'll be back soon.' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day he was in the park taking a walk when he heard something familiar.

"AHH! Leave me alone!" yelled someone.

He ran to see who it was if he was right. When he saw it he switched into Danny Phantom and flew as fast as he could. Right before she was hit he put up a shield and when he was done with it she opened her eyes.

"DANNY!" she gave him a hug.

"Hey Dani. Why don't you go down there and I'll see you in a minute." he said.

She nodded and headed down. He crossed his arms and starred at them.

"I'm going to tell you once. Leave her alone. She's not evil, she's my clone that someone tried to make. But now that I got her to think about what I said she's on my side and my cousin. So I'm warning you once, leave her alone. Got it?"

They nodded in surprise.

"Good."

After that he headed to find Dani. When he found her she was in her human form.

"You ok?" he said giving her a hug.

She nodded. "Yea, thanks."

He smiled and they headed to his place. When they got there Danny made some lunch and they talked about what's been going on.

"So what's up?" she said.

"Not much. Forced to go to school pretty much. Bored, live in my lair pretty much, beat my old future self, took care of Vortex again for Plasmius that's about it." he said.

"You're a wreck not being able to fight now aren't you?" Dani said.

"Pretty much. I would do anything to get my job back. They make us pay them when they fight a ghost now!"

"That's ridicules! Why would he make them pay for fighting ghosts?" she asked.

"To get money. I never made them pay me. I got a lot of thank yous which is good enough for me." he said.

"At least someone cares." Dani said.

After a while they split up.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later ghosts were coming more than usual.

'What's going on?' Danny wondered.

Masters Blasters were busy none stop today.

After school he decided to go talk to the ghosts and find out what they're doing.

When he bumped into Ember he tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

She smirked. "Giving them a chance to show them what you did."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem baby-pop. You're more fun to fight anyway." she said.

So he turned back into Fenton and watched them.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I just asked Ember and she said they're giving them a chance to show them what I do." he said smirking.

"I like it." Sam said nodding.

"Me too. Now the town can see what you used to do for them."

Then they saw Vlad running to talk to one of them.

"What in blazes are you all doing?!" he yelled.

"Showing them what kind of life for Phantom." Ember said.

"Told you." Danny said.

Sam and Tucker smiled.

"What?" he yelled.

"You heard Ember, show them what it feels like. You took what he liked away from him. Now it's time for your team to see what it's like." Youngblood said.

Vlad looked over and saw Danny, Sam and Tucker standing there. Danny waved smiling. Vlad walked over to them angry.

"What did you do this for?" he asked.

"I didn't do it, they did it themselves." he said with his hands out.

The town was running around yelling. Masters Blasters were having trouble with all the ghosts.

"Download this is impossible!" Vid yelled over the noise.

"She's right dude, this is imposable!" Thrash yelled.

"What are they all doing here anyway?" Download asked.

The other two shrugged and shot at the ghosts.

Technus got control of their weapons. and they went flying at him.

"HAHAHA! These weapons of yours are nothing to I, Technus!" He aimed part of a car at them.

"Who would've thought the ghosts work this hard to get them to leave and bring me back." Danny said to his friends.

They started laughing.

"They can't do it! The only way to get them is with powers." Tucker said laughing.

"GO TECHNUS!" Sam said making the other two laugh even harder.

"Wait a minute, is that Frostbite?" Danny asked in shock.

"Oh my god! He's attacking for you!" Sam said.

Danny shook his head. "They must've told him their idea and he agreed with them."

While Masters Blasters tried to get the ghosts they were having trouble and getting exhausted.

"Where's Phantom when you need him!" someone yelled.

"Yeah, now I wish he never left!" someone else said.

Then Vortex appeared and melted some buildings while Frostbite froze some things.

A few seconds latter Kitty came to talk to Danny.

"You ready to show them who the real hero is?" she asked smiling.

Danny looked at his friends and they nodded. So he looked back at Kitty.

"Ohhhh yeah. I'm goin' ghost!" Then he switched into Phantom.

"All you have to do is fight one of us and then we'll all leave, OK?" she explained.

He nodded and went to work.

Someone saw him in the air.

"Look! It's Phantom! He's back!"

Everyone looked up and smiled.

"HEY! How many times do I have to get you back in the ghost zone?" he asked.

Every ghost turned around and saw him. He then aimed for Skulker and fought him.

While he did that people realized who they lost. The real hero, Danny Phantom. Then Skulker was on the ground and only had one leg left.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

Skulker nodded realizing how much Danny needed this. So Danny made a portal and the other ghosts left to. He smiled and whipped his hands together. Then people started clapping an whistling.

"Now you know what I do for this town. To protect you and get my anger out of myself. I care about this place, this was my home when I was alive." Danny said.

Then he looked at Vlad.

"And you, get the team lost. It's not easy to fight ghosts and have a life to. They're only teenagers! Let them get a life! And stop making people pay them!" he yelled.

After the chat he left and went home while everyone thought about what he said.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had gone by and no ghosts had come. Right now they were having a meeting deciding what to do about the ghosts.

"What should we do?" someone asked. "Try and talk Phantom into coming back and make the other team leave?"

"I have an idea, the town votes on who they want to stay and who to leave." said Sam.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, write down Danny Phantom and Masters Blasters on a piece of paper and make copies off it. Then check off who they want." someone else said.

So someone wrote Danny Phantom on top and Masters Blasters on the bottom. Then they made a copy of the paper for everyone. Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz obviously chose Phantom.

While they did that Danny was a little nervous and pacing.

"Calm down Danny, after what just happened I've got a feeling they're gonna chose you." said Sam.

"Yeah man, you showed them what you do for them." Tucker said.

"You're right." he said.

A few minutes later they looked at the votes. While they looked at the answers the trio were nervous. Finally the answer was found.

"The winner is Danny Phantom."

Everyone cheered happy. And Danny smiled widely.

"How are we gonna find him though?" Star asked.

"We know where he is!" Danny said.

"How do you know?" Maddie asked.

"When dad made the specter speeder and you had a fight a few years ago you turned it on and I was in it. Then it went inside." he said.

"Oh, sorry sweetie." she said.

"That's OK mom, it was an accident. So give me, Sam and Tucker a few and we'll find him." he said smiling.

After that they went to Danny's and hugged each other. "Thank god! I think I was gonna lose it if they didn't agree." Danny said.

"Yeah, we could tell you were losing it dude." Tucker said.

"Now why don't you make a copy and switch places." Sam said smiling.

So he made a copy of himself and the real him switched into Phantom.

"Alright, let's get back and hear them say they want me back." Danny said.

So Danny grabbed the three of them and flew them close to town. When they got there everyone saw them and Phantom.

"We found him!" Tucker said.

"So, they said you wanted to talk to me about something?" he said.

"Yeah, we wanted to apologize after what we did." someone said.

"Yeah, It's you we need, not Masters Blasters. So we were wondering if you would come back and fight ghosts again?" Dash said.

He smiled. "Sure. You have to promise not to get another team though. And get rid of the Guys In White!"

So everyone smiled. They promised to only count on Danny Phantom.

The Guys In White left after the talk they had. It felt like it used to, ghosts would come and Danny would fight. He still kept it quiet, but didn't care. As long as he could get back to work he didn't care.


End file.
